Charlene's Revenge
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Someone please save us'. Brittany has had an early labour when Charlene injected her with a neddle in Brittany's home, Alvin is angry what Charlene did, Jillian and Juliet helped Brittany give birth but something happened...the baby's lungs havent formed propley and he might not make it,...will he live or die? AxB, SxJ, TxE...mostly AxB...Rated K for now
1. 2 Blue Lines

2 blue lines

**Well guys here is the sequel for 'Someone please save us' it will be set 4 years later and this sequel is called 'Charlene's revenge' and here is the first chapter and Brittany has some news to tell. Enjoy :)**

It's been 4 years since the Chipettes mother, Bella, has been sent to jail and for Charlene, Jillian and Juliet. The Chipettes are no longer in wheel-chairs. The Chipettes now stay with their father Luke who lives near the Chipmunks and that makes the Chipettes see them every day. The Chipmunks have been perfect boyfriends to the Chipettes. A lot of things have changed since these 4 years.

Brittany has changed a lot. She still has her hair up in a pony-tail and her ice-blue eyes still shine like there is no tomorrow. She still has her temper but she now controls it in bad times. She has a new sense of fashion. She now has a white sleeveless top with a jean skirt with a bright pink belt, with white leggings and pink dolly shoes. She still wears make-up but she's puts on a little less. She is now 19 years of age but approaching 20 in a few months.

Jeanette has changed as well. She still has her brown hair but this time she has it down with a purple head band. Her eyes are still a nice jade-green colour and they are still shielded by her purple framed glasses. She is still a Harry Potter fan and no one can force her out of it. She only wears make-up for special occasions now. She now wears a purple shirt with a demi jacket over with blue jeans and with purple dolly shoes. She is also 19 and approaching 20 in a few months.

Eleanor has changed. She still has her blonde hair but she has two low pig-tails. Her eyes are still a chocolate brown. She has lost abit of her baby fat but she is still abit round. She only wears make-up if it's something special. She now wears a white shirt, with a lime green skirt with white leggings and green dolly shoes. She is also 19 but approaching 20 in a few months.

Alvin has changed also. He still has his messy hair and his eyes are still sky blue. He still calls Brittany a 'hairy beast' because he finds her hot when she's angry. He now has a new sense of clothing. He wears blue ¾ length shorts with his red high-top trainers and red shirt. He has just turned 20.

Simon has changed slightly. His hair is still the same he still has his grey/blue eyes that are shield by his blue framed glasses. He is also still a Harry Potter fan just like Jeanette. He now wears a blue button up shirt with white jeans and his blue high-top trainers. He has also turned 20.

Theodore has changed a lot. He still has his messy hair and his green eyes are still the same. He has lost abit of his baby fat but he still is round like he was when he was 16. He now wears a green shirt with blue jeans and his green high-top trainers.

Those past 4 years have been freedom for the Chipettes; they are still together with the Chipmunks. But that is gonna change when Brittany has some news to share.

/

Brittany is in the bathroom, puking her guts out in the toilet. This has been happening for a few days and she doesn't know what's wrong with her. She doesn't drink any alcohol at all. Brittany has been going to the bathroom, to puke, in the morning every day since 5 days ago. Jeanette and Eleanor are getting concerned for her sister's health and so is their dad. Brittany will always lie when one of her sisters ask if she's ok but Brittany response are either 'im trying to pee here' or 'im just doing my make-up and my hair' but really she's throwing up. Alvin and Brittany have been getting pretty close in their relationship.

"Brittany, are you ok?" said a voice and it belonged to Jeanette. "You have been in there for twenty minutes,"

Brittany knew that she had to lie "Umm, im just brushing my hair. I need it to be perfect," she responded. Brittany has been in the bathroom for 20mins just puking. She heard Jeanette's footsteps fade away from the bathroom and on that note Brittany puked again.

"What's wrong with me? My stomach hurts and my breasts hurt like hell," mumbled Brittany, she rose carefully so she can flush the toilet. Every time she has something to eat she pukes it back up again. The food that actually goes down is ice-cream and soup. She hates having that for the past few days. Brittany swore that she gain a pound the other day and she is always in bed asleep, then something clicked (_no I can't be, me and Alvin are always careful, I guess I have to find out)_ she thought.

Brittany went into her room; she carefully went under her bed and pulled out a little box. She has kept it ever since she first felt sick about 5 days ago. Brittany went back into the bathroom, she opened the box and pulled out the item and did what she had to do.

/

When Brittany finished, she placed the item near the sink as she washed her hands. She looked in the mirror, she looked dreadful, her hair was sticking out all over the place, she looked pale and she had bags under her eyes since she couldn't sleep from all her stomach pains and that causes her the puke round 2am or 4am in the morning. Brittany turned off the tap and put the toilet seat down and grabbed the item and she had wide eyes.

The item had 2 blue lines in the window, Brittany kept a firm grip on the item (_I need to tell Alvin since he put me in this mess)_ thought Brittany as a tear fell from her eye. Brittany is…pregnant.

**Well…what do you think? Good or bad? O.O Brittany is pregnant with Alvin's baby *gasp* I wonder what Jeanette and Eleanor will say? And what will Alvin say? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	2. Sister Arguement

Sister argument

**Ok Brittany has just found out that she's pregnant and Alvin is the father. But what will happen if Eleanor finds the pregnancy test in the bathroom trash and she confronts Brittany? Enjoy :)**

Brittany threw the test into the trash beside the toilet and ran into her room. She laid on her bed and she was taking in the news that she's pregnant, what will Alvin think of this? What will her sister's think?. She's only 19 and she is gonna be a mother in 9 months **(I made them pregnant like humans do so don't blame me :D)**. Brittany doesn't have a clue about how to be a good mom to a baby, sure she has seen other mothers with a child but this is her own. It's part of her and Alvin. Brittany knows one thing…she is not gonna get rid of it. Brittany placed her hand on her flat stomach and she smiled slightly.

(_I can't believe that there is a baby inside me that me and Alvin __created together_) she thought, but she is nervous about Alvin's reaction to her unplanned pregnancy. They have been so careful, sure they always use condoms but Brittany thinks that they went abit rough about nearly 2 weeks ago and that caused it to split. Brittany was started to get abit sleepy, she fell asleep with her hand still on her stomach.

/

Eleanor went into the bathroom so she could do her monthly change. She got a tampon out from the cabinet and went to do her thing. After she was done she threw away the wrapper and the old tampon in the trash in the bathroom, but something caught her eye in the trash. She picked up the pregnancy test that Brittany had and it soon clicked into her mind.

(_Brittany's pregnant, that explains the throwing up, tirednes__s and sore breasts…im gonna have a word with her right now)_ Eleanor thought angrily as she left the bathroom and stormed into Brittany's room.

/

Eleanor stormed into her big sister's room and Brittany was still asleep "WHAT THE HELL BRITTANY!"

Brittany stirred and she was so tired and she saw Eleanor standing there "What is it Ellie?" she asked. Eleanor pulled out the test behind her back.

"Care to explain what this is?"

Brittany's eyes widen "Whe-where did you get that?" she stuttered, she saw the look on Eleanor's face. It was angry and her chocolate-brown eyes looked like they had little flames in them.

"I FOUND IT IN THE TRASH!" she yelled "HAVE YOU BEEN MESSING AROUND WITH SOME BOYS BRITT?"

Brittany felt her rage kick in slightly "What's it to you? Im with Alvin," Brittany is trying to control her temper since too much stress could cause a miscarriage and she doesn't want to lose it to her sister either.

Eleanor is still angry at her "YOUR ONLY NINETEEN AND YOUR PREGNANT!" Brittany can't take it anymore so she let her anger out.

"I DON'T CARE IF IM NINETEEN AND PREGNANT, IM A FULLY GROWN CHIPETTE NOW ELEANOR!" yelled Brittany "THIS WAS UNPLANNED, I HAVE HAD SEX WITH ALVIN FIVE TIMES AND THAT WAS WITH CONDOMS, BUT I THINK THIS ONE SPILT!"

Eleanor didn't believe her "BULL-SHIT, YOU WANTED THIS, I KNOW YOU DO. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP THESE PAST FEW DAYS!"

"ELEANOR JUST SHUT-UP, THIS IS MY BABY NOT YOURS, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" yelled Brittany. Jeanette walked up stairs as she heard shouting from Brittany's room.

"What's with all the shouting?" asked Jeanette "I can hear you from downstairs. What is going on?"

Eleanor handed Jeanette the test she found "WHAT! Brittany you're…you're pregnant?" said Jeanette as she was abit shocked at this, Brittany nodded.

"Yes I am, and ELEANOR IS ARGUEING WITH ME ABOUT THIS!" she yelled "WHO CARES IF I GOT KNOCKED-UP BY THE BOY THAT I LOVE. YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ELEANOR!"

Jeanette just stood there and not saying a word. She hates it when her sister's fight. She isn't angry that Brittany's pregnant but she is disappointed at her. "Calm down you two, we can work this out,"

"NO WAY, BRITTANY GET RID OF IT!" yelled Eleanor "A BABY IS GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER AND YOUR NOT FIT ENOUGH TO BE A MOTHER!"

Brittany froze on the spot at what Eleanor just said _'not fit enough to be a mother' _Brittany feelings are now hurt. She can learn to be a mother, Brittany placed a hand on her belly and angry tears came down her face.

"I CAN GO TO PARENTING LESSON'S YOU KNOW ELEANOR!, IM _NO__T_ GETTING RID OF IT. IT'S PART OF ME AND ALVIN WE MADE THIS TOGETHER! WOULD YOU LIKE IF I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF YOUR BABY AND THEODORE WAS THE FATHER OF IT?" cried Brittany as her tears kept coming down her face. Eleanor stepped away from Brittany a little.

"GUYS CALM DOWN!" yelled Jeanette "I think both of you should go out for some air," she commanded. Eleanor is glaring at Brittany and Brittany was doing the same.

"You know what Eleanor?...WITH AN ANGER PROBLEM LIKE THAT, YOUR NOT FIT TO BE A MOTHER EITHER!" yelled Brittany, as she walked out of her room and went to the front door and slammed it as she left.

Jeanette looked over at Eleanor and she could tell that Eleanor is abit upset at Brittany's comment. "Eleanor are you ok?" asked Jeanette as she walked towards Eleanor.

Eleanor was crying slightly "No, wh-why di-did she say-say that?"

Jeanette gave Eleanor a hug "Well, you said it to her and that hit Brittany like a stab in the heart. I know you're angry at this, I am too. But there was no need to blame it all on her," said Jeanette. Eleanor knew that Jeanette was right. Like Brittany said it was unplanned and the condom split, but Eleanor didn't believe her and now she feels abit broken by their fight. Eleanor let go of Jeanette and went down stairs and Jeanette followed. Luke opened the front down as he got back from work.

"Alright Eleanor and Jeanette?" he asked "what's wrong? and where's Brittany?"

Eleanor is starting to feel abit guilty "We don't know because…I had an argument with her,"

"What? Why?"

"Dad you have to promise not to freak?" said Jeanette "You know that Brittany has been under the weather for a few days," Luke nodded "Well, it wasn't the flu,"

Luke looks abit confused "Ok so what's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant," said Eleanor "and I got all angry saying that she should get rid of it and she's not fit to be a mother,"

Luke is in shock, his oldest daughter is gonna have a baby "Oh…that's big news,"

"Wait? You're not angry?" asked Jeanette as she cleaned her glasses on her shirt.

"Im not angry just disappointed in her actions. Im gonna have a talk with her when she comes home," said Luke.

/

Brittany was walking down the street in tears; she hates Eleanor at the moment. Brittany knows that she has to tell Alvin but she's not up to it yet since she is still abit upset from the argument with her little sister. Brittany knew being a new mother wouldn't be easy but she is not gonna get rid of it either, she's not a murderer either. That would be killing a new life that would never see the world. Brittany dried her tears and sat on a public bench, thinking about what she's gonna do about how to tell Alvin but one thing was on her mind.

Charlene

Brittany is worried that Charlene will come back and to get her revenge on Brittany for taking Alvin from her. She really wanted to puke right now but she can't do that in public. Brittany decided that she has blown off some steam and walked home, ready to face Eleanor, Jeanette and her father.

**What did you think of the argument between Brittany and Elea****nor, kind of harsh right? I wonder what is gonna happen between Brittany and her dad when they have a talk about her pregnancy. What will Alvin's reaction be when Brittany's tells him? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	3. Telling Him

Telling Him

**Well next chapter is here :), ok we left off when Brittany and Eleanor had a very bad argument about Brittany's pregnancy I wonder what the chat will be about between Brittany and her father? What is gonna be Alvin's reaction?. Enjoy :)**

Brittany opened the door of her house, since she has calm down from the fight she had with Eleanor but she is still hurt from the comments that Eleanor gave her. But really Eleanor should stay out of Brittany's business, Brittany doesn't care if she got knocked up by Alvin but she does care that she is pregnant with his child. She closed the front door and sat down in the arm chair. Luke came in and sat near her. Brittany is abit nervous about what her father would say to her.

Luke sat down and looked over at Brittany "Honey, I know about…this,"

"I bet Eleanor told you," she said with abit if anger in her voice "Im sorry though dad, this wasn't planned,"

"Yes Eleanor did tell me and so did Jeanette. Im not angry," Brittany gave her dad a weird look on her face. "Im just disappointed in your actions,"

Brittany was hugging her arms "Im really sorry that I have made this family disappointed in me," Brittany's tears came back "It was unplanned dad, me and Alvin were always careful but-"

"WHAT? YOU AND ALVIN HAVE DONE IT MORE THAN ONCE!" he yelled, Brittany felt all the memories came back to her when her abusive mother Bella always used to shout like that to her, but this is different now. Bella is in jail.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF IM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I WANTED TO SHOW HIM HOW MUCH I CARED FOR HIM DAD!" she yelled as she hid her face in her hands as she cried "I-I just-just wanted t-to sho-show hi-him how mu-much I mean-meant to him, I hav-have don-done it mo-more than on-once. An-and I –thi-think thi-this one spl-split, an-and h-he saved m-me fro-from mom," she cried as she hugged her belly where her baby was growing inside her. How could Luke be so stupid? He has forgotten that Alvin saved her from her mom and his brothers did the same for Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Im sorry Brittany, I forgot that he got you away from Bella," as Luke rose and hugged his oldest daughter in a loving and caring way. "Listen, if you're not gonna get rid of it then…im gonna support you all the way,"

Brittany smiled through her tears "Thank you dad, but Alvin doesn't know. What if he doesn't want it? What if he dumps me?"

"He'll want this kid, trust me," said Luke "Now why don't you go upstairs since a certain sister wants to apologise to you,"

Brittany didn't want to face Eleanor at the moment since she is still deeply upset. But she went upstairs anyway but only to be hugged tight by Jeanette "Brittany are you alright?"

"Im fine Jean," she said as she let go of her sister

Jeanette was so worried about her sister walking off like that "Listen, im gonna help you with this and so is Ellie,"

"Since when does Eleanor want to help?" she said as she had abit of anger in her voice "Hasn't she hurt me enough?"

"Brittany, she's really guilty about what she said and she wants to apologise to you," said Jeanette as she took hold of Brittany's hand and led her to Eleanor.

Eleanor was crying slightly, she saw Brittany enter to room "Im so sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to say of those words, I was just in shock about your pregnancy,"

Brittany felt abit better, she went up and hugged Eleanor gently "Its ok, im sorry too. I should have told you straight after I found out. I was just surprized and I forgot to tell you," said Brittany has she played with Eleanor's hair and Eleanor let go of her sister

"So…im gonna be an aunt," grinned Eleanor

Brittany laughed slightly "Yeah you are and so is Jeanette,"

"So when are you gonna tell Alvin? If he doesn't want it I SWEAR DOWN IM GONNA HU-"

"Whoa, slow down Eleanor. Im just gonna go down his now so I can tell him," responded Brittany

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Jeanette "We could keep Simon and Theodore company,"

Brittany nodded "No thanks, I would love to by myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a quick visit to the bathroom" said Brittany as she ran to the bathroom. Her sisters followed and stopped when they heard Brittany puking.

/

Brittany left the bathroom and said bye to her sisters and her dad as she left the house. She sounds abit nervous about telling Alvin. She walked down the street to get to Alvin's house. She approached the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood Dave.

"Hi Brittany" smiled Dave "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Dave, I was wondering if Alvin is home?" asked Brittany, she was twiddling with her thumbs with nervousness

"Yep he's home, he's in his room," said Dave as he opened the door wider so Brittany could come through.

Simon and Theodore saw Brittany come in "Hey Britt, what are you doing here?" asked Simon. Theodore just waved at Brittany, since he had his mouth full of Chocolate Brownies.

Brittany kept on a brave face "Im here to see Alvin quickly," the she left to Alvin's room which was furthest down the hall. She found Alvin's door and opened it. Alvin was playing on his 3DS till he heard his door open he smiled as he saw his girlfriend at his door way.

"Hey babe, what brings you here? I thought you were under the weather?" asked Alvin, Brittany walked in and kissed Alvin on the cheek.

"Well, that's why im here," said Brittany as she got abit nervous "Im here you tell you some news,"

Alvin looked confused about where this is heading "What news?" Alvin started to mess around with Brittany's hair; she loves it when he does this.

Brittany took the hold of Alvin's hand and took a deep breath "The thing is Alvin, im not sick…it's something else," Brittany sounds super nervous now "it's something we done,"

"So, you're not sick and it's something we have done…what the hell is going on Brittany? You're not breaking up with me are ya?" said Alvin as he was starting to get worried about where this news is going. "So tell me what's wrong?"

"The thing is Alvin is that…there is gonna be a new member in the family in nine months' time," said Brittany. Alvin knew what she meant.

Alvin had wide eyes "you're…pregnant," Brittany nodded. Brittany thinks Alvin is gonna yell but he didn't. He kissed her on the lips, Brittany's eyes widen but she soon relaxed and kissed him back. It sounds certain to her now Alvin's happy about this.

Alvin pulled away and he has a big smile on his face and he had tears running down his face "Best news I have heard in my life," cried Alvin as he hugged Brittany tight and Brittany hugged back, she had tears running down her face.

Alvin let go of Brittany, he looked down at her stomach and placed his hand on top of it. Brittany placed hers on top of his. "I love you," said Alvin.

"I love you too," said Brittany as she brushed her lips against his and Alvin still had his hand on her stomach.

**Aww :') Alvin's happy that he's gonna be a daddy. I wonder what gender it will ****be.**** Im glad Eleanor and Brittany made up :D. I bet you guys are wonder what Charlene's ****revenge**** is**** and why are Jillian and Juliet are afraid of her? But that's for me to know and for you to find out: Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	4. The Return Of Charlene

The return of Charlene

**Next chapter is here guys :D, this is chapter is just gonna be Charlene, Jillian and Juliet, and you'll see why Jillian and Juliet are scared of her. Enjoy**

During that same day, for some reason Charlene, Jillian and Juliet got realised early. They have changed quite abit. Charlene still has blond hair but this time with black high-light, her green eyes have gotten sharper and darker. She wears tight black jeans with chains coming down, with a plain red shirt with red make-up and with red dolly shoes. Jillian still has brown hair and blue glasses with her same blue eyes, but they look abit lighter and they are full of fear. Her dress sense is a plain white skirt with blue leggings and red tennis shoes and her shirt is blue. Juliet still has blond hair and blue eyes, and just like Jillian they were full of fear. She has a green blouse with faded blue jeans and plain tennis shoes.

Charlene was still mad at Brittany for taking Alvin from her. But Jillian and Juliet don't mind it now that Jeanette and Eleanor have taken Simon and Theodore from them. Charlene still wants revenge on Brittany even though 4 years later she still wants it. Jillian and Juliet trail behind Charlene for a reason.

"I STILL WANT REVENGE ON HER!" she yelled "HOW DARE SHE TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

Jillian and Juliet looked at each other. Charlene keeps on saying that for years. "Charlene just cut it out, Alvin loves Brittany," nervously said Juliet. Charlene looked at Juliet with those green eyes and glared at her through them

"Don't You DARE SAY THAT!" she screamed as she slapped her sister "I KNOW HE STILL LOVES ME, BUT HE WONT ADMIT IT!"

Juliet held her face but really she held her eye as a small drip of blood appeared. Juliet forgot that Charlene's nails are very sharp and they can scratch. Jillian backed away from her big sister and went to help Juliet. "CALM DOWN CHARLENE, CANT YOU SEE THAT YOUR HURTING OUR LITTLE SISTER!" she yelled.

Charlene only calmed down slightly "So what," she said plainly as she walked away from them, Jillian and Juliet caught up but stayed behind her. Juliet still held her eye since it was abit sore from where the scratch is.

Charlene is trying to think of a way to get to Brittany, but she needs abit of help, she can't go for Bella since she's jail for life. But still she needs help, but this time she wants to do it alone. Jillian and Juliet looked up at her; they know what she's thinking. A plan.

"Hmm I have a great idea," she grinned, Jillian knew that face but she didn't say a word "Im gonna do something that she won't escape, cause I know about her little problem and I won't stop till it's mine. And it's all thanks to my dearest friend," she said as she walked away and she left her sisters in the dust.

"What's gonna happen Jillian?" asked Juliet, she removed her hand from her eye and Jillian saw a scar under her eye and it was still bleeding slightly "Im worried now,"

"I don't know sis, but all I know is that…we have to figure out how to warn Brittany," she said.

/

Charlene just left her sisters and she was now wondering about in an alley so she could meet up with a certain someone. She has none this guy for a while and he also has something against Brittany.

"Hey Charlene," said a voice

"Hey Mike," she said "Thanks for the information,"

Mink grinned "I knew it would be some good use. Since my EX-girlfriend is pregnant with that Seville's offspring, since I overheard the fight between her and Eleanor, so I couldn't back away," he explained "So I knew that you were looking for revenge so I gave it to you,"

Charlene was glad that she found out this information and not her sisters. She knows that they could go and find help or warn Alvin, and he could end up protecting Brittany. But she wants her sister's out of the way of her plans. Since she _forced_ them to kill their mum and dad when they didn't want to.

Charlene now needs her plan to be in action soon "so how should I kidnap her and make that baby mine?" she said angrily.

"Kidnap her when she has seven weeks to go till the birth," he said, he then held out her hand and gave her some needle with a liquid in it. "I stole this from a hospital, its use to induce labour,"

Mike walked away from the alley and left Charlene. Charlene was looking at the needle, she grinned. She put on a safety cap on the end. She left the alley way and went to find her sisters (_soon that baby will be mine_) she thought.

**Whoa O.O, so that Mike is Brittany's EX-boyfriend and he wants revenge too. So he stole a needle that can induce labour. So what's Charlene's plan? And will Jillian and Juliet stop her and will they make Brittany believe them before its too late? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	5. First Check Up

First check-up

**Right this story is gonna be 18 chapters just like the other one :), ok in this chapter will be the first check-up for Brittany, but the thing is that Dave and Alvin's brothers don't know that Brittany's pregnant, so it's gonna shock them. Enjoy**

It's been a week since Brittany told Alvin that she's pregnant. And he took it well and he can't wait to be a father. This week is Brittany's appointment up the hospital to see if the baby is developing ok and to make sure that her blood pressure is normal. Alvin is going with her, her sisters want to come too but Brittany said no. Alvin on the other hand kept this secret from Dave and his brothers. Brittany was waiting for Alvin outside.

"Where is he? We are gonna be late," Brittany complained "I swear down if he's late I just might give birth,"

Then a car horn honked "BRITTANY COME ON! OR YOU MIGHT GIVE BIRTH!" joked Alvin. Brittany didn't find that funny but she walked up to the car and got in the passenger seat of Alvin's red car.

"So how's my little man this morning?" grinned Alvin "Is he alive?"

Brittany gave Alvin abit of a glare "_S__he_ is fine and alive, what makes you think that it's a boy?"

"I don't know, just a guess," said Alvin; they are on their way to the hospital. Brittany has never had this sort of thing done before, but she will get all what she need…to see if her baby will be fine inside her.

/

They finally got the hospital, hand-in-hand they walked in. they both walked up to reception to sign in. "Hello, how my I help you today?" asked the receptionist with a happy smile on her face.

"Im Brittany Miller and I have an appointment with Doctor Page," said Brittany "And it's at 12 today," and time right now is 11:57am

The receptionist started to put in the information into the computer "Ok Miss Miller, the doctor will be with you shortly,"

Alvin led Brittany to the waiting room. They both sat down in the cold leather chairs, Alvin picked up a random magazine and it turned out to be a parenting guide, he started to read it. Brittany smiled at that.

"Brittany Miller," said a female doctor with brown hair and blue/green eyes. Brittany saw the doctor there. She rose from her seat. Alvin said he would wait for her while she was getting checked. Brittany followed the doctor into a room.

The doctor smiled "Hello Brittany, im doctor Page. And I'll be checking to see if your baby is ok and to check your blood pressure,"

"Ok"

"Right has there been any problems during the pregnancy?" she asked, she got a clipboard and pen read to fill in a file "Like any symptoms that shouldn't be there,"

Brittany looked at her "Well just the normal stuff, the morning sickness, tiredness and sore breasts,"

The doctor filled in the file "That's perfectly normal. The morning sickness will stop when your four months pregnant," she explained "So you haven't had any stress?"

"Well I did have a fight with my sister about a week ago," said Brittany "And that's the only stress I had,"

"Well, it's it alright if I check your blood pressure now? I need to know if it's normal," asked the doctor, Brittany nodded and she rolled up her sleeve.

The doctor got the strap and wrapped round her arm, she got her stethoscope and placed on her fore arm. The doctor started to rapidly press the thing and it made the monitor go up. Doctor page took off the strap.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, don't put on too much stress ok?" she said, Brittany rolled down her sleeve. "Right, ready to check on the little baby?"

Brittany smiled "sure am,"

The doctor patted on the bed with the sheet of paper on top "Ok hop onto the bed and list your shirt up,"

Brittany looked abit nervous at this, but doctors' orders. Brittany laid down on the bed and she lifted her shirt to expose her belly. The doctor pulled out some gel "Ok, this is gonna be abit cold,"

She put the gel on and Brittany screamed "A BIT, MORE LIKE A LOT!"

Doctor Page was use to this. She put on the ultrasound machine and put the item on Brittany's belly. She started to fiddle around with it till she sees an image of the baby till she found it "There you are you little devil…there you go Brittany," she turned the screen to Brittany's eyes. Brittany gasped in surprize and she had happy tears rolling down her face. It was there. Her baby.

"Ok, it looks like its devolving normally like it should. There's the cord," the doctor was pointing at each thing, but Brittany wasn't paying attention she kept her eyes on the baby "Since you're a Chipmunk, it develops quicker than humans there's the heartbeat, it looks like that the arms and hands are devolving now and so is the legs and feet,"

The doctor pressed at surprize button and that started to print off the pictures. She turned off the machine and clean Brittany's belly. Brittany could look at that image forever. Doctor Page gave Brittany the pictures "Ok I'll see you in two months and to see if it's still normal and for some changes,"

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in two months doc-"

"Please call me Tina," smiled Tina. Brittany left the room and went to book her next appointment. Alvin saw Brittany come back and started tell her a whole bunch of questions. "IS IT OK? WHERE ARE THE PICTURES? YOU'RE NOT IN TOO MUCH STRESS I HOPE!"

"Alvin, calm down," said Brittany "I'll tell you in a sec, I have to book my next appointment," Alvin calmed down, and Brittany started to book her next appointment in 2 months' time. After she did that, Alvin and Brittany left the hospital and she hid the pictures behind her back.

They got into the car and Alvin was curious about what was behind Brittany's back "Britt, what behind your back?"

Brittany placed the pictures in Alvin's hands. Alvin looked at them and he gasped. It was pictures of his baby, he felt tears sting his eyes in happiness "Oh god, Brittany I love you so much,"

"Aww Alvin," smiled Brittany as she hugged him and he hugged her back. Alvin pulled away and he placed one of the pictures into his wallet. And they drove home.

"So everything's fine?" asked Alvin as he kept his hands on the wheel and eyes on the road.

"Yep, everything's fine, the baby is developing fine and normal and my blood pressure is fine but a little high," said Brittany "And my next appointment is in two months. Since im a Chipmunk, this baby is developing quicker than a human baby, so I think we will find out the gender round when im four months," smiled Brittany.

"I vote for a boy," grinned Alvin

"I vote for a girl," said Brittany.

**That's that chapter :), I think I did the check-up right, if I didn't let me know :D, it sounds like we have a voting game going on between Alvin and Brittany XD don't worry the gender will be reviled in chapter 10 and I'll put up a question when the gender is out in the open. So Alvin hasn't told Dave or his brothers, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter :) review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	6. Brother Arguement

A Really weird fight between Brothers

**Ok remember that Alvin has kept Brittany's pregnancy a secret, so here is what will happen. Enjoy :)**

After Alvin dropped Brittany and his unborn baby at her home. He drove home himself; he can't get that baby picture out of his head. And he felt…love when he saw it. But he is worried what his brothers and Dave will think, he will understand if they start to hate him, sure Theodore wont hate him since he has a pure heart and he won't hurt anyone. So Theodore is off Alvin's list. But Simon and Dave will be his problem. Alvin got to his home and parked his red car into the garage. He went to the door that led to the kitchen and Theodore was there.

"Hey Alvin, how did your date go?" asked Theodore "Did you have fun?"

Alvin completely forgot that he told his brothers that he had a date with Brittany, but he has to come up with something "Umm, yea it was fun,"

Theodore smiled "That's good, do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, just a plain cheese sandwich Theo, since im not that hungry," said Alvin.

"Ok," said Theodore as he got the things he needed to make Alvin's lunch. Alvin on the other hand wanted to see the baby picture again, he carefully opened his wallet and he smiled at the picture. Alvin placed his wallet on the table and it was upside down so Theodore couldn't see.

"Here Alvin," said Theodore as he gave Alvin his lunch.

"Thanks bro," said Alvin, but he went upstairs, took his lunch but he forgot his wallet.

Theodore was about to call Alvin, but he couldn't help himself but to look inside, and he saw the baby picture. Theodore had wide eyes; he ran his fingers over the image. Why would Alvin have a baby picture in his wallet? But he didn't hear the door open and it was Simon.

Simon was abit curious about WHY Theodore has Alvin's wallet "Umm Theo, why do you have Alvin's wallet?"

Theodore jumped out of his skin "Oh umm nothing,"

"Theodore…show me," ordered Simon, Theodore sighed. He handed the wallet to Simon. Simon had the same look as Theodore had. "Im gonna have a talk with Alvin,"

Simon had abit of an angry look in his eyes. Theodore looks abit worried, Simon ran up the stairs and Theodore followed.

/

Alvin finished his lunch and he started to play on his 3DS. But he realised that he left his wallet in the kitchen. He started to panic, what if Theodore saw the picture? "Ok calm down Alvin, maybe he didn't see,"

Then a loud knock came at the door "ALVIN OPEN THIS DOOR!" and that voice belonged to Simon. Alvin got off his bed and opened the door. Simon looked angry and Theodore looks abit worried.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?" yelled Simon

Alvin looked at Simon and he jumped back in fright. While Theodore had Alvin's wallet "what are you on about?" lied Alvin, since he has figured out why Simon was angry.

"YOU GOT BRITTANY PREGNANT!" yelled Simon "FOR GOD SAKE ALVIN! YOU'RE ONLY TWENTY!"

Alvin can feel his blood boiling. He doesn't want to fight with Simon "For your information Simon…IT WAS UNPLANNED, I MEAN I HAVE DONE IT FIVE TIMES WITH HER!"

Theodore froze and he dropped the wallet to the ground. Simon looked shocked and angry at the same time "I CANT BEILEVE THAT YOU WERE SO DESSPREATE FOR SEX! THAT'S JUST GROSS!"

"BE QUITE SIMON, HAVENT YOU HAD SEX WITH JEANETTE!" yelled Alvin, Theodore was listening to this fight and he doesn't want to get involved either. Simon blushed at that comment.

"AT LEAST I USE PROTECTION!" he yelled "UNLIKE YOU!"

Alvin and Simon kept on fighting, Theodore couldn't take it…his brothers are fighting over protection sex and also about Brittany being pregnant. Theodore picked up the wallet, and this knew that he is gonna be an uncle to this baby. He knew that this fight has to stop and now. This fight is just pathetic and it's all going to the unborn baby.

"GUYS, JUST SHUT-UP!" yelled Theodore. Alvin and Simon stopped fighting and they looked at Theodore "DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT, YOU ARE FIGHTING OVER PROTECTION SEX AND BRITTANY BEING PREGNANT!" yelled Theodore then he started to calm down.

"Simon, you are gonna be an uncle and so will I," said Theodore "I mean how would you feel if Alvin found your wallet with a baby picture inside and that was yours and Jeanette's baby?"

Simon knew that his little brother had a point; he wouldn't like it if Alvin found his wallet with a baby picture inside. But he did confess that he had sex with Jeanette. His rage started to cool down "Your right Theo, I would feel the same way if I was in Alvin's shoes," said Simon "I mean sure, I would be shocked that he did find the picture that was mine,"

Theodore smiled "Cool now say sorry…BOTH OF YOU!" Alvin and Simon groaned. Theodore is starting to act like a father.

"Sorry Alvin," said Simon. Alvin smiled and pulled Simon into a hug.

"It's ok…_Uncle_ Simon," joked Alvin, even Simon laughed at that slightly.

Theodore gave Alvin back his wallet. Alvin took it back, Alvin pulled out the picture to show his brothers "Well this is your niece or nephew," Theodore can't wait to be an uncle to this little baby. Simon smiled too but he's keeping his fingers crossed that it won't pick up an Alvin genes.

"Wow, it's really small," said Theodore who was confused "Will be that size?"

Simon ruffled his little brothers head, even though he's 20 years old, he still has his childhood mode "No Theo, it will get bigger when it's inside Brittany,"

Theodore now understood "Oh ok, so how far along is she?"

"She's only a week and five days, but Brittany said that since she's a chipmunk. The baby grows quick inside her than a human baby," said Alvin. Simon knew this, since he went to the library to browse through some books. "And I think it should stop growing when she's seven months,"

"That's true Alvin, but have you told Dave?" said Simon. Alvin forgot about Dave.

"Tell me what?"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore turned round and Dave stood there. Alvin gulped.

"Well umm Dave, I have something to tell you," said Alvin, Dave was now listening, Alvin took in a deep breath "I got Brittany…pregnant,"

"AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!" yelled Dave

**Well I thought that Simon and Alvin's fight was really weird and pathetic XD but I still found it funny and Simon confessed that he has done 'it' with Jeanette, but you will see that Jeanette hasn't confessed it yet :). Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	7. Something Embarrasing

Father, Son and Embarrassing

**Next chapter is here guys :D this one will be abit funny with a moment between Simon and Theodore XD enjoy :)**

Alvin had a nervous smile on his face. Dave looked abit angry about what he's heard from Alvin's mouth. Brittany is pregnant and she's nineteen "ALVIN TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LYING!"

"No Dave im not," said Alvin "It's true,"

Dave still looked angry with Alvin "Right, you and me are gonna have a talk in the kitchen,"

Alvin followed Dave downstairs. Simon went into his room and Theodore had Alvin's wallet. Simon went under his bed and he picked up a box that had something inside. He opened the box and there stood was a packed of…condoms and it was FULL of them. Simon has kept these from Dave for about a year and no one knows that he has these but he has a reason why he has so many.

Simon is no longer a virgin and Jeanette is the same. They had sex about 2 months ago but they can't stop having it. Jeanette promised that she won't say that she's not a virgin anymore and Simon promised that also. Jeanette said that she's gonna wait for the right moment. Simon doesn't know how to tell Dave or anyone, but now Alvin knows. Simon bit his bottom lip and put the packet back in his box, got onto his bed and start reading a chemistry magazine.

/

Dave took Alvin into the kitchen for a talk. Alvin sat in a chair and Dave was opposite him. Alvin doesn't know what he's expecting from Dave.

"Alvin, do you know what you have got yourself into?" asked Dave "Taking care of a baby is a big step,"

Alvin can't look at Dave in the eye, so he kept his gaze to the table "I know Dave, but it was unplanned,"

"I hope you're telling me the truth Alvin," said Dave "But are you and Brittany ready for this?"

Alvin nodded "yea, but I know it will be hard but me and her can go the parenting lessons"

Dave took this all in. sure Alvin is only 20 years old while Brittany is 19 and she'll be 20 in a few months. "Alvin you do know once the baby is born, you have to do things for yourself,"

"I know Dave,"

"But since im nice…you and Brittany can live here when it's born. But you have to start looking for your own place to live,"

For the first time Alvin is…speechless "real-really Dave?"

"Yes Alvin,"

Alvin got out from his seat and gave Dave a hug and Dave hugged him back.

/

Simon was still on his bed reading his magazine. He is still surprized that Dave doesn't know about his packet of condoms in his box under the bed. But he did hear a knock at his door and he's worried that it's Dave.

"Simon, can I come in?" said a voice and it was Theodore's

Simon relaxed "Sure,"

Theodore came into Simon's room and it looked like he was nervous about something "Can I borrow a condom?"

Simon's saliva went down his breathing tube and he started to choke on it slightly "WHAT! Why do you want a condom for?"

Theodore kept a smile on his face "I know you have a packet and I wanna know what they feel like,"

Simon can't tell his little brother what a condom feels like on his…you know… "Theodore, im not gonna tell you what it's like to wear one,"

"Why not? You wore one when you have sex with Jea-"

"ALRIGHT! Don't let Dave hear you," said Simon as he covered his little brothers mouth "It feels sticky and rubbery, there you happy?"

"Much," smiled Theodore "But I also wanna get lucky with Eleanor,"

Simon can't believe that Theodore is asking for a condom, wants to know what it feels like and to get lucky with Eleanor "You owe me…big time," groaned Simon

Simon went under his bed and got out his box, he opened it and it was COVERED with them, all different sizes and flavoured ones also. Theodore's eyes were wide and in pure shocked with all the condoms Simon has. Simon needs a hobby.

"Ok, do you know umm…size you are?" blushed Simon. Theodore couldn't answer. Since he can't get why Simon has so many?

"Umm Simon why do you have so many?" asked Theodore "Are you that desper-"

"THEODORE JUST SHUT-UP!" he yelled "No im not THAT desperate like Alvin is,"

Theodore looked into the box and he picked out his size, with was…EXTRA LARGE... Simon closed the box and but it back under his bed and went back to read his magazine, but Theodore was still in his room "Theodore you can go now"

"Thanks for the condom Simon," smiled Theodore "I promise I'll give it back when im done,"

Simon choked on his saliva again "what, now or when it's been used?"

"When it's been used," smiled Theodore, Simon looks he's gonna be sick. He REALLY doesn't want a used condom back.

"Just…go Theodore," replied Simon, Theodore left his room and into his.

Theodore sat on his bed just looking at the condoms he took from Simon. Why does Simon have so many? (_Why__ would Simon have so many?__ Is he and Jeanette practising till they are ready for a baby?_) He thought. Theodore put the 2 condoms under his pillow so Dave won't find them.

(_I hope Eleanor is ready? I love her and we have been dating for nearly five years and I wanna show how much she means to me_)

Theodore got off his bed and went back to Simon to ask him something "Simon I wanna ask you something,"

"Theodore im not telling you anything more about condoms,"

"It's not about that…well sort of," said Theodore "But why do you have so many?"

Simon sighed "Theodore, the reason why I have so many is because, me and Jeanette are practising for a baby…in the future," he responded "But we are gonna wait till she's twenty to try for one, and if it fails first time. We'll keep trying,"

Theodore gets it now why Simon has so many "Simon do you think that you and Jeanette should wait till Brittany's baby is born?"

"Well…since she told me just now that Brittany is pregnant," said Simon "Which we saw the picture that Alvin had, but really Jeanette wants us to try on…her birthday,"

Theodore felt like he's gonna be sick "Umm too much information," Theodore than ran out of Simon's room and Simon laughed to himself.

"He's so easy to fool, im not gonna have sex with Jeanette on her birthday but we will try for a baby,"

**Well that was embarrassing for Simon XD Theodore asking what a condom feels like XD im glad that Dave is being supportive for Alvin and Brittany. And It looks like Simon and Jeanette are practising for a baby. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	8. Warning And A Disgusting Craving

Warning and disgusting craving

**Next chapter is up guys :D don't worry we'll find out the gender soon for Brittany's baby, this chapter will be the warning and Brittany's craving. Enjoy :)**

It's been a month, one week and 5 days that Brittany is pregnant. Brittany is now starting to show slightly. Like she told Alvin, she's a Chipmunk and her baby is developing quick than a human baby does. Her morning sickness is easing up but it's going really slow. Jeanette and Eleanor are now being her servants, like getting her food, hair brush and all that. Now this time Jeanette and Eleanor having to get Brittany's craving…pizza and whipped cream.

"TRUST BRITTANY TO GET SOMETHING DISGUSTING!" yelled Eleanor "It makes me wanna barf,"

Jeanette was abit disgusted about Brittany's crazing as well "But Eleanor is what the baby wants…not Brittany,"

Jeanette and Eleanor both walked into the store, to get the can of whipped cream and a ready cooked pizza, while they were doing that they decided to talk.

"Eleanor can I ask you something?" asked Jeanette

"Sure what's up?"

Jeanette found the can of cream and picked it up "The thing is Eleanor is that…im not a virgin anymore,"

Eleanor had wide eyes "WHAT! YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT!"

"Eleanor be quite, we're in a store," glared Jeanette "And im not kidding here,"

Eleanor totally forgot about that her and Jeanette are in a store, she blushed "Sorry Jeanette, I forgot. So you're not a virgin anymore?"

"No im not," said Jeanette "Simon and I have had sex more than once…and before you ask im not pregnant, we have been using protection,"

"I CAN'T BEILEVE THAT YOU HAVE LOST YOUR VIRGINITY AS WELL, AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT! AND WHO WILL BE GOING BEFORE ME, DAVE!" cried Eleanor "It's not fair,"

Jeanette giggled "Eleanor it's not bad to be left out, plus me and Simon are doing for so many times for a reason,"

They finally got the whipped cream and the ready-made pizza and went to the counter to pay "What's the reason Jean?"

Jeanette paid for the items and left the shop, Eleanor followed "The reason is that Simon and I are practising for a…baby,"

Eleanor gasped in shock "No way, and you pregnant yet?"

"Nope, we're waiting till I turn twenty to try," said Jeanette "And we wanna do it on our birthday,"

"JEANETTE THAT'S GROSS!" yelled Eleanor "It will be our birthday,"

Jeanette gave Eleanor weird look while carrying the bag with the items "what's wrong in that? We just want to ok,"

Eleanor sighed "I won't stop you; I just want Theodore to take me. But I think he's too scared,"

"But that's Theodore; it took me a while to persuade Simon to have sex with me,"

"Really?" said Eleanor "How did you do it?"

"Well, I gave Simon hints. Like sitting in his lap, giving him a massage and trying to go for…his you know what," explained Jeanette

"Im guessing he got what you want?" said Eleanor "I want you give me some advi-"

"ELEANOR, JEANETTE!" shouted 2 voices "WE NEED TO TALK!" Jeanette and Eleanor turned and saw Jillian and Juliet. They started to glare at them

"Well, if its Jillian and Juliet" glared Eleanor "Why are you out of prison?"

Juliet looked at Eleanor with caring eyes "Well, since we let out early and we have to warn you,"

"WE DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR LIES!" yelled Eleanor "I BET THE WARNING IS FAKE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE GOT IN THE WHEELCHAIRS FOUR YEARS AGO!"

Jillian and Juliet looked innocent "Look we're sorry ok, but we didn't wanna be part of the plan,"

Jeanette still had her glare "We don't believe you, knowing you, you might be working with someone like…Charlene,"

Jillian started at Jeanette "We're not lying, its Charlene's fault. We didn't wanna do it, we were forced," said Jillian "Me and Juliet are not murderers,"

Eleanor rolled her eyes "You expect us to believe that…where is your big sister anyway?"

"We don't know" said Juliet "She went to see a friend"

Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes and left them. Juliet and Jillian started biting their lips "CHARLENE KNOWS!" yelled Juliet and Jillian. Eleanor and Jeanette stopped walking and looked back

"Know what?" asked Jeanette

"She knows about Brittany's pregnancy," said Jillian "Charlene is gonna try and make that baby hers, remember that Charlene wants revenge on Brittany for taking Alvin from her…this is it,"

Jeanette and Eleanor are surprized, they're not sure if they believe them "Sorry but we don't believe you,"

Juliet sighed "Look, Charlene hit me and I have a small scar under my eye about one month and a week ago," Juliet showed Eleanor the scar "All because I said that Alvin has Brittany now and he's happy with her,"

Jeanette was now starting to believe them but Eleanor isn't catching on yet "Well, Jillian…I believe you now and also you Juliet,"

Eleanor gasped "ARE YOU MAD JEANETTE?"

"Eleanor think about it, Charlene hit Juliet and she has a scar to prove it, Charlene is out for revenge. She wants Alvin back and she wants Brittany to suffer," said Jeanette

Jillian sighed "Look, Charlene won't stop till she get what she wants. And we think she's going after Alvin and Brittany's…baby,"

Eleanor took in the words that Jeanette and Jillian have said "Ok…I kind of believe you,"

Juliet and Jillian had small smiles "Thank you, is it ok if we keep in touch if something comes up?" said Jillian

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Jeanette as she put the bag down and got out her cell, so she can get Jillian's number. "Thanks,"

Jillian nodded and Juliet gave Eleanor hers "Ok we'll contact you if something happens," and Jillian and Juliet left. Jeanette and Eleanor walked home with Brittany's…disgusting craving.

/

Brittany was rubbing her bulging stomach and she was so happy, that her baby is moving inside her slightly and also living. She was watching TV downstairs. Even though she's 19 and pregnant but she can't get enough of Disney channel, she loves 'Shake It Up'

"I can't get enough of this show," smiled Brittany then the door opened

"WELL ITS ABOUT TIME!" yelled Brittany "CANT YOU SEE THAT ME AND MY BABY ARE HUNGRY!"

Jeanette and Eleanor flinched when Brittany shouted like that "sorry Brittany, it was a long line in the store" lied Jeanette "We'll get your…craving ready for you both,"

"Thank you sis," smiled Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor went into the kitchen to start making

"I hope Jillian and Juliet are telling the truth," said Eleanor as she squirted the cream all over the pizza since it was ready cook and made at the store. Jeanette put the rubbish in the trash

"Me too," replied Jeanette

"HEY ME AND MY BABY ARE STRAVING HUNGRY!" yelled Brittany from the living room "GET A MOVE ON!"

"COMING BRITTANY!" yelled Jeanette as she brought in Brittany's food "Here, one pizza with whipped cream,"

"Thanks sis," smiled Brittany and she started eating, Jeanette and Eleanor felt abit sick from watching her big sister eating something like that.

**It looks like Jillian and Juliet are warned Jeanette and Eleanor about Charlene****, and Brittany is wanting disgusting food for her baby to eat :/ and It looks like Eleanor is abit jealous XD. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXX AND THAT INCLUDES YOU AWESOMEO3000**


	9. Finding Out The Gender

Finding out the gender

**ITS HERE! We are gonna find out the gender for Brittany's baby :D you better get excited, cause I am. Eleanor and Jeanette won't tell Brittany about what the warning is about but they'll tell Alvin in this chapter and for the poll question…it's a tie so im gonna have to surprize you ;D. Enjoy :)**

It's been another month since Eleanor and Jeanette seen Jillian and Juliet. They have sent a warning about Charlene but they haven't heard a word from them yet. But they have to keep a brave face for today is because Brittany and Alvin are gonna find out the gender for their baby. Alvin can't stop rubbing Brittany's slightly pregnant stomach; she loves it when he does that. Sometimes Alvin takes to it, since Brittany told him that a baby inside her can hear its father talking. Jeanette and Eleanor staid in the kitchen since the girl's father now does afternoon shifts at the police office and they also wanna give Alvin and Brittany some alone time.

"We need to tell Alvin now Ellie," said Jeanette "He needs to know,"

Eleanor sighed while drinking her Pepsi "I know that, but we can't do it cause look how happy he looks in the living room with Brittany,"

Jeanette shifted her eyes to the living room. Alvin keeps on talking to the baby while Brittany is giggling abit "I guess you're right, but we have to soon or god knows what will happen,"

/

Alvin kept on talking to his baby while Brittany was smiling down "Im gonna teach you how to annoy your uncle Simon, how to act innocent and do the puppy dog face when you want something badly,"

Brittany laughed "Oh Alvin, are you sure you're gonna teach our baby all that?"

Alvin gave Brittany a smile "Well…one at a time. I can't believe it, your two months pregnant,"

"I know…I can't believe it either," she said with abit of sarcasm "What gender do you want?"

"Well, we're gonna find out today aren't we? Do you wanna get going?" asked Alvin "Jeanette and Eleanor said they'll give us a lift to the hospital,"

Brittany nodded "Ok then, we'll go now. Alvin will you be a good boy and help me up since im having abit of trouble getting up,"

Alvin laughed abit "Of course," Alvin grabbed Brittany's hands and helped her up "YO JEANETTE, ELEANOR WE'RE READY TO GO!"

Jeanette got her car keys to her purple BMW "Ok then, let's go,"

/

Alvin and Brittany got into the back of Jeanette's car while Eleanor was in the front and Jeanette in the driver's seat. Jeanette started her car engine and drove out of the garage and drove down the road to the hospital. Eleanor looked at Jeanette and she nodded. Eleanor got out her cell phone and for some reason she texted…Alvin.

Alvin felt his phone vibrate and he was abit confused why Eleanor text him while they were both in the same car. He clicked on the button to read the message and it said

'_D__on't __speak; Jeanette and I__ have something to tell you__~Ellie_

Alvin shook his head and decided to text back _'__W__hat the hell is this about__?__ we're in the same freaking car and you decided to text me__~Al_

Eleanor sighed at that text, but she had to keep texting him '_L__ook, we don't want Brittany to know something that we do__~Ellie_

Alvin looked over at Brittany. She was looking out the window being quiet. He texted back to Eleanor '_J__ust tell me what this is about__~Al_

Eleanor texted back '_Jeanette and I__ bumped into Jillian and Juliet about 1 month ago. They told us to stay clear of Charlene__~Ellie_

Alvin felt his blood boil so he texted back '_I THOUGHT THEY WERE IN PRISON! And why should we stay clear of Charlene?__~Al_

Eleanor knew she wasn't getting anywhere, so she just cut to the chase and texted him back '_Charlene is out for revenge and she knows about Brittany being pregnant, and she'll do anything to make your baby hers. So you need to protect Brittany no matter what__~Ellie_

Alvin nearly dropped his phone in shock but he soon recovered and text back '_O__k I promise, I __won't__ let that __bitch take my baby away from me__~Al_

Eleanor smiled when she got the text, so she decided not to text anymore. They all arrived at the hospital. Alvin helped Brittany out of the car since she said that she now had abit of trouble getting up. Jeanette and Eleanor sat down in reception reading some magazines; Alvin came and joined them while Brittany got called into the ultrasound machine room.

"So, Jillian and Juliet warned you about Charlene?" said Alvin "I thought they loved their sister,"

Jeanette sighed "Well it turns out that they are scared of her. Juliet had a scar under her eye when Charlene hit her,"

Alvin was abit shocked "No way, but I thought they hated you two for taking Simon and Theodore?"

"Well, they soon grew out of it," said Eleanor "And they weren't part of the plan about planning up with our…mom," shuttered Eleanor "They were both forced by Charlene and it looked like they were deeply sorry about what they did to us,"

Alvin sighed "I won't let Charlene get away with this. I'll protect Brittany with all of my heart. She's your sister and she's my girlfriend, I'll do anything-"

"ALVIN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW BEFORE MY WATERS BREAK!" yelled the voice of an angry Brittany storming down the hall of the hospital. Alvin laughed nervous and followed her.

"Oh and Alvin" said Jeanette "Don't tell Brittany yet, since we don't wanna put too much stress on the baby,"

Alvin done thumbs up as he kept walking as he followed his girlfriend.

/

"Hey Tina," smiled Brittany. Tina turned round and she smiled back at Brittany

"Hi Brittany and this must be Alvin and also the father," she smiled. Alvin blushed

"Umm how did you know my name?"

Tina laughed "I heard Brittany yell down the hall. Now Brittany let's find out this gender of your baby,"

Brittany got super excited; she got on to the bed and lifted up her shirt. Alvin saw how excited Brittany looked; he got abit excited as well. Alvin sat down in the chair next to the bed and held Brittany's hand and gave it a squeeze and Brittany squeezed back. "Ok, let's put the gel on your stomach,"

Tina put the gel on and Brittany shrived abit but soon got over it. Tina turned on the machine and placed the item on Brittany's stomach and the baby appeared on the screen "yep, it looks like everything is going well. The cord is still where it should be. Its fingers are now spreading out and so are the toes. The heart beat is fine and it looks like the lungs are now starting to form. Im guessing you wanna find out the gender?"

"YES PLEASE TINA!" yelled Alvin and Brittany. Tina laughed and she looked back at the screen and she saw what the gender was.

"Congratulations Alvin and Brittany, you are blessed with a baby…boy,"

**ALVIN AND BRITTANY ARE GONNA GET A BABY BOY! :D for all those who voted for a boy, you should be pleased about your selves :) for all those voted for a girl, that will be a BIG help for another pregnancy in the story ;D. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX ps-another poll question is up for a bunch of baby boy names that I need help with :D **


	10. Jeanette's Eventful Present

Jeanette's eventful present

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, I was on vacation for a few days :) so we just found out that Alvin and Brittany's baby is gonna be a boy :D hmm I wonder what will happen here? Enjoy :)**

It's finally the Chipettes birthday. Brittany is now 3 months pregnant, she can feel her baby moving around inside of her. Luke is starting to get use to the idea of his daughter being pregnant, but he is not sure about the baby's future. Brittany told him that her baby is a boy. He wished the girls happy birthday and he went straight to work. Brittany was having…whipped cream on toast. She has mostly having craves for whipped cream. Jeanette was thinking what will happen that her and Simon planned for while Eleanor was eating some fruit.

"We are now twenty years old girls," said Brittany "AM I GROWING GREY HAIR!?"

Jeanette's thoughts were broke and Eleanor nearly dropped her bowl of fruit "Brittany, you're not growing grey hair. You are gonna be a mother in six months and your worrying about grey hair," responded Jeanette.

Brittany started to calm down "I guess you're right, so I wonder what Alvin got me?"

Eleanor just looked at Brittany "Brittany you better not get any dirty thoughts, you're pregnant and I hope you aren't getting any dirty thoughts either Jeanette?"

Jeanette gulped and blushed "N-n-no of cou-course not me and Si-Simon aren't ready to ha-have a baby," stuttered Jeanette then her cell phone began to ring "I better take this,"

Jeanette took her cell into her room and it was Jillian "Jillian any more news?"

"_Charlene is planning on taking Brittany when she's seven months__, so keep your eyes open__,__"_

"Ok thanks, I'll see you later,"

"_See__ ya__,__"_

Jeanette made the phone line dead, she was about to go back into the room but she got a text from Simon

"_Happy birthday babe, I can't wait for us to try tonight. Im not taking advantage of you I just…hope you're ready for this, I'll see you later on during the day I love you xxx"_

Jeanette smiled at the text, Simon always have the right words to say to her. She decided to text back

"_Aww__ thanks babe, __you're__ not taking advantage of me. I wanna try too and I'll see you later and I love you too xxx"_

Jeanette turned her cell onto silent and went back into the room; she hopes that tonight will be special to her. But she'll tell Eleanor about the phone call the following day. But she needs to have fun on her birthday since it will be eventful for her tonight.

/

It's now 5pm and Jeanette was starting to get cold feet about having sex with Simon _without_ protection this time. Eleanor was just watching Brittany rubbing her pregnant belly and talking to her baby. She knew it was a boy right from the start. Then the doorbell rang. Jeanette answered it.

"Hey Jeanette," and that voice was Alvin "Happy birthday and where is Brittany and my son?"

"In the living room," she responded "Along with Eleanor," Alvin nodded and ran inside to Brittany. Theodore quickly ran inside to his girlfriend, while Simon was red in the face.

"Im guessing you're ready for tonight?" blushed Simon "We don't have to if yo-"

"It's fine Simon, I really want this," said Jeanette as she looked at him deep in the eyes "I wanna become a mom,"

Simon nodded "Great, now how about we go and see our siblings,"

About 1 hour later Jeanette couldn't wait any longer, she whispered in Simon's ear and they both went upstairs. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor didn't know where they went since they didn't take any notice. Brittany was have a piece of her birthday cake with…whipped cream. Theodore was drinking his drink; Eleanor was eating a plate of food while Alvin was watching the TV. Then a noise caught his ear, it sounded like something was banging against a wall…hard.

"Guys, what is that noise?" said Alvin "It's coming from upstairs," then 4 pairs of eyes slowly looked at Jeanette's bedroom. Alvin then caught a sound of moaning and sighs and he started to grin "It looks like Jeanette has gotten her birthday present,"

Theodore started to choke on his drink, Eleanor pushed her food away since she has now lost her appetite, Brittany place both of her hands on her stomach so her unborn son couldn't hear the noise upstairs and Alvin was trying to hold his laughs in.

/

About 40mins later Simon and Jeanette came out of the room looking like a tornado has hit them. Their shirts were button up wrong, hair is ruffled and messy, glasses not straight, hickeys on their necks. Alvin started laughing "HEY SIMON, YOU BETTER NOT GET HER PREGNANT WITH TWINS!"

Simon blushed with embarrassment "SHUT-UP ALVIN!" Jeanette took Simon's hand and went back upstairs ready for…round two. Brittany felt abit sick now from the cake and hearing Simon and her sister having sex upstairs. More moans and sighs are now starting to be replace by screaming in pleasure.

"THATS IT IM GETTING OUT OF HERE!" yelled Brittany as she stormed out to the back yard, Eleanor followed and so did Theodore and Alvin. They all sat down on the back yard bench outside. Brittany was in Alvin's lap while he was rubbing her pregnant stomach, Theodore sat down on the grass and Eleanor laid her head on Theodore's shoulder waiting till Simon and Jeanette have finished having their…fun

/

Jeanette and Simon have finished doing what they were doing. Both breathless and panting hard, they have done it twice in one go. They were both under Jeanette's covers covered in sweat "wow, that…was intense," panted Simon "But…it was…worth it,"

Jeanette agreed "I…know and i…can't wait…to be a…mother," panted Jeanette. Simon smiled at that and he placed his hand on her flat stomach.

"If we get lucky, you will get pregnant," smiled Simon "I can't wait for that to happen,"

Jeanette started to get abit sleepy and she soon fell asleep when Simon wrapped his arm round her and he soon followed.

**It looked like Jeanette had a great birthday present XD and fingers crossed guys that Jeanette should fall pregnant, I cant believe that Brittany is still craving for whipped cream :D. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	11. A Very Jealous Chipette

2 expecting mothers and 1 jealous Chipette

**Ok here is the next chapter :D this one is based like 2 weeks after the Chipettes birthday and Jeanette THINKS she has the flu but is she really sick ;D. enjoy :)**

It's been 2 weeks since the Chipettes birthday. Brittany is still craving for whipped cream and she is getting slightly bigger, Eleanor is getting dirty thoughts about her 'having it' with Theodore but Jeanette is another story. Jeanette has been abit under the weather for the last 4 days. Brittany has noticed this. Jeanette was in the bathroom just laying her head against the bath tub trying to get her breath back from puking in the toilet, she has been in there for the past 20mins just…puking in the toilet.

Brittany kept her eyes upstairs; she thinks that she knows what's wrong with Jeanette. Brittany used all of her strength to get up from the couch to the bathroom upstairs. Her back is now starting to hurt every time she walked, she has to use her arms to help her walk by putting them on her back. Her breathing has started to get louder since she is breathing for 2 now and her baby needs oxygen. Brittany carried herself up to the bathroom and knock on the door.

"Jeanette?" she said "Are you alright?"

Jeanette couldn't answer back but all Brittany heard was a gag and chocking. Brittany opened the bathroom door and saw a horrible sight. Jeanette was so pale, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were full of tears, full of worry and pain. Jeanette turned round and saw Brittany standing there "You don't wanna see this Brittany…it's disgusting,"

Brittany sighed "Jeanette, I think I know what's wrong with you,"

Jeanette pulled her head up weakly to look at her sister "really?"

Brittany nodded and went into her room to pick what she had about 3 months ago. She went back into the bathroom and gave it to Jeanette. Jeanette had wide eyes "You think that I am,"

Brittany nodded "Yep, I'll leave you alone till your done and if you are…you have to tell Simon,"

Jeanette closed the bathroom door and does what she has to do. Brittany waited outside to wait till Jeanette called her inside. Brittany is getting abit nervous about this; she is blaming her hormones for this. But the same question has been running through her head, is Jeanette pregnant?

"Brittany you can come in," said Jeanette who had a little bit of strength in her voice. Brittany walked into the bathroom and Jeanette was…looking away from the test and it looked like that she didn't wanna see the results.

"So…are you pregnant?" asked Brittany. Jeanette showed Brittany the pregnancy test and it had…2 blue lines. "OH MY GOD JEANETTE, CONGRATULATIONS YOUR GONNA BE A MOMMY!"

Brittany got abit teary eyed at this, Jeanette couldn't speak, she is gonna be a mother. She and Simon have created a new life. "Brittany are you crying? And I think I am too," said Jeanette as she had tears of joy running down her face. "Im gonna be a mom,"

Brittany hugged Jeanette "You made me an aunt, Jeanette and that makes me happy,"

Jeanette got out of the hug "I NEED TO TELL SIMON!" she yelled as she ran downstairs. Brittany left the bathroom and went downstairs. Eleanor could hear all the noise from upstairs. Jeanette grabbed her cell and went out to the back yard to tell Simon about her news.

"What was all that about?" asked Eleanor "I thought Jeanette was sick?"

Brittany came into the living room and sat on the couch next to Eleanor. She sighed in relief from all that pain in her back "Well she wasn't sick…she's pregnant,"

Eleanor gasped "NO FREAKING WAY…IM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO GO LAST IN THIS FAMILY!?"

Brittany was surprized what Eleanor has just said "Eleanor just calm down, you're not always the one to go last. But are you jealous that you haven't had sex yet and you aren't pregnant?"

Eleanor had flames forming in her chocolate brown eyes and she looks super angry and upset "FINE I ADMIT IT, IM JEALOUS OK. I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH THEODORE BUT HE'S TOO INNOCENT TO DO SO!" she yelled "I ALSO WANNA HAVE A BABY BUT I THINK HE'S SCARED TO HAVE A BABY WITH ME!"

"Eleanor calm down," said Brittany, she was about to shout back but she mustn't put on too much stress "Maybe Theodore isn't ready? Or maybe he's planning?"

Eleanor never thought of that, he might be planning or he's waiting for the right moment. Jeanette came back into the room with a huge smile on her face. "I just told Simon abo- is everything alright?"

Brittany took a deep breath and she calmed down "I just told Eleanor about you being pregnant and it turns out that she's abit…jealous,"

"Oh," said Jeanette "Eleanor there's no need to be jeal-"

"I know Brittany just told me that" she said "but I'm abit jealous of you two. You are both pregnant now and im still a virgin. But im ready but Theodore…isn't,"

Jeanette sat down next to her "Well, just be yourself. When I told Simon that I wanna have sex with him he said…no,"

Eleanor gave her sister a weird look "What did you do?"

"Well, I kept on sitting in his lap," responded Jeanette "I kept on giving him hints, and also very heavy making-out sessions in the bedroom,"

Eleanor was taking all this in. Brittany was just watching TV but also listening to what Jeanette is saying. Eleanor quickly got a note pad and pen; she started to write all the stuff that Jeanette has been saying. "Also try and get him in the mood,"

"How did you do that?" asked Eleanor

Jeanette started giggling but another wave of vomit was coming back to her "I'll be right back," as Jeanette quickly ran back up the stairs and puked into the toilet. Eleanor flinched, while Brittany didn't have to worry now since she only vomits twice a day since its starting to ease up. Jeanette returns back to the living room but she was abit weak from where she was vomiting "Sorry, now back to your question Ellie…I gave Simon a show in my bra and panties,"

Eleanor nearly dropped the note pad and pen "YOU'RE KIDDING, HOW DID YOU PULL THAT OFF?!"

Jeanette started yawning and so did Brittany. Brittany's pregnancy is making her tired and so was Jeanette's as she only just found out but she needs her rest now. Brittany laid down on the couch and fell asleep, Jeanette went back to her room to have a nap. Eleanor looked angry…again

"WHY IS LIFE SO SHORT!?"

**It looks like Eleanor was abit jealous :) and YAY JEANETTE IS PREGNANT! Well im not surprized that they done it twice on her birthday XD and Eleanor wanted some notes on how to get Theodore in bed with her XD**. **Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


	12. Charlene Is In Action

Charlene is in action

**Im so sorry for not updating :( I've been up my dads for a week so I couldn't do anything. Im so sorry, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy **

2 months later

Charlene now knows how she's gonna take Brittany and make that baby hers. She now hates her little sisters with passion but she doesn't know that they are telling Jeanette and Eleanor her plans. She always pretends to be innocent towards Jillian and Juliet but those two can see right through her but they don't tell her. Charlene was in an abandon were house just out of town having a cigarette, it surprizes her little sisters that she smokes. She has one when she's stressed out, she was leaning against the cold wall inside.

Charlene kept on inhaling the cigarette and puffing out the smoke out from her mouth, Jillian and Juliet are out of sight. They were talking quietly to themselves "When did Charlene start smoking anyway?" whispered Jillian "It's disgusting,"

Juliet can smell the smoke all over the place, it's all over the room, her clothes, and her hair and even in her breath "Maybe she's planning this," she shrugged "Remember…one cigarette can harm an unborn baby,"

Charlene heard Juliet at that point, she started grinning. It took her ages to figure that out. She put out the one she had then…she pulled out another, she used her lighter and lit it, she started smoking again. There was cigarette buds everywhere. She quietly left the ware house and went down the street. Jillian and Juliet were alert, they started to clear up the smell by using room refreshers but that doesn't work. They cleaned up the cigarette buds and threw them outside. They went outside themselves and started inhaling the fresh air outside "That's what I needed," said Jillian.

Juliet agreed "I needed that too, so now we know why Charlene is smoking, and where she is gonna take Brittany…but why does she always have her hand in her back left pocket of her leather jeans?"

Jillian looked at her sister and shrugged "I don't know, she must have something inside her pocket,"

/

In the Miller household, Alvin and Brittany are looking on the baby name book. They are looking for good boy names. They had a pen and notepad so they can find the ones they like. Jeanette has just found out that she's having twins, twin girls. Alvin told Simon not to get her pregnant with twins…but he did anyway. Simon and Jeanette also got a baby name book for themselves looking for good girl names. Eleanor finally got Theodore in bed with her; they are upstairs doing their…business. The bed post was banging upstairs "HEY THEODORE, DON'T GET HER PREGNANT WITH TRIPLETS!" he yelled and he heard a faint 'shut up Alvin'

Brittany and Jeanette felt abit sick, well Jeanette was in any case since she still has her morning sickness and Brittany's stopped a few days ago. All 4 of them went outside to disgust the names "Found any good girl names Simon?" asked Alvin

Simon straightened his glasses and read out the list "Well, we have only six at the moment so these are what we picked…Emma, Rose, Lilly, Page, May and Lanette,"

Brittany is blaming her hormones for this because…she's crying "Those are beautiful names Simon, very touching,"

Simon sweat dropped "Umm, thank you,"

Alvin rolled his eyes "Brittany, they are nerd type of nam-"Jeanette smacked him on the back of his head "OUCH, MAN JEANETTE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled as he was now rubbing his sore head

Jeanette had formed a hard glare, and she was glaring at him "THEY ARE NOT NERD NAMES, I FIND THEM VERY BEAUTIFUL FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" she screamed, Alvin started to shiver in fear and he hid behind Brittany "SAY SORRY BEFORE I STUFF MY BROKEN WATERS DOWN YOUR THROUT!"

Alvin laughed nervously "Im sorry, calm down it was a joke,"

Jeanette started to smile "Was that so hard?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and sighed. He gets this sort of stuff from Brittany, not Jeanette. Brittany looked over the list "Ok we have twelve, me and Alvin have decided on nine so these are the names…AJ, Charlie, Jack, Evan, Aiden, Tyler, Alan, Kevin and Calvin,"

Before Simon could answer. Theodore and Eleanor came outside. Breathless. Their hair was a mess, Theodore had lipstick all over his face and lips, and Eleanor's lipstick was smudged. Alvin started laughing "LOOK WHO FINALLY JOINED US…IT'S THE SEX BUSTERS!"

Alvin kept laughing, Brittany was trying to hold her laughs in at what Alvin said, Simon glared at what Alvin said and Jeanette also glared at Alvin. Theodore blushed slightly with embarrassment and so did Eleanor.

/

Charlene kept walking down the street; it's almost time for her to kidnap Brittany. Two more months to go till she does, that gives her plenty of time to plan. She stopped smoking…for now, she can picture Brittany suffering in that were house giving birth 7 weeks early without no one to help her. Charlene cants wait to break Brittany's waters "Soon, so very soon that baby will die in my hands," she grinned "Brittany doesn't deserve Alvin…he belongs to me, so im gonna kill his offspring who he calls his unborn son,"

Charlene pull out the needle and sprayed some of it out, she started laughing "Also…Brittany will die in my hands too," she said as she placed the needle back in her pocket and in her left back pocket held a…gun.

**Uh oh Charlene has a gun :O I hope nothing bad will happen just yet…YAY! Jeanette is pregnant with twin girls :D, I hope you found the girl names cute and XD for Alvin who called Theodore and Eleanor 'sex busters' and it looks like she got what she wanted ;D YAY FOR HER!. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS XXXX**


	13. Eleanor Gets HeartBreaking News

Eleanor's bad day

**Im super sorry for a long update, I have college now it will be hard to keep the updates going :/, ok lets see what will happen in this chapter. Enjoy**

Brittany is now 7 months pregnant, Jeanette is 4 months pregnant and Eleanor has shown NO sign of her being pregnant. Eleanor has trapped herself in the bathroom. She had about 4 pregnancy tests that have been done and they show…'negative', Eleanor isn't pregnant. Is there something wrong with her? It's been roughly 2 months when she had sex with Theodore and…nothing. But had to admit, she was pregnant about 3 weeks ago but tragedy strikes when she…miscarried. Brittany and Jeanette heard about her little sister having a miscarry and it broke their hearts, they hate it when Eleanor is upset.

Eleanor had tears rolling down her cheeks about what happened that day.

**Flashback**

_Eleanor was so happy about being pregnant; she just couldn't wait to be a mother. She told Theodore this morning and he couldn't wait to have a baby. Eleanor sighed in happiness but she felt a sharp pain in her low abdomen and it felt really sharp. _

"_Wha-what's happening?" she said to herself in pain "I gotta get upstairs to the bathroom,"_

_She didn't have a lot of strength to climb up the stairs but she felt something tickling down her leg, she put her hand where it was falling down it was…blood. She gasped "no, no, no" she kept on saying to herself. She opened the bathroom door, pulled down her panties. Her green panties were COVERED in blood. She started to cry cause of the pain that she's getting…she then felt something fall into the loo. She got up and looking into it, she gasped and started crying._

_In the toilet was…her and Theodore's baby in the toilet…Eleanor suffered a miscarriage_

**End**

Eleanor was completely heart-broken 3 weeks ago, Why her? What did she do to deserve this? She hadn't told Theodore about it. She doesn't want to. Brittany and Jeanette are gonna take her to the hospital about why she's not getting pregnant. "ELEANOR, WE'RE NOW GONNA TAKE YOU!" yelled Jeanette. Eleanor dried her tears and threw away the 4 pregnancy tests and left the bathroom.

"Don't worry Eleanor, im sure everything will be fine," reassured Brittany who has NOW got a big pregnant belly while Jeanette was just about to show. Eleanor thinks that there is something wrong with her. "You'll see,"

Eleanor only gave half a smile to her pregnant sisters; she opened the front door and went to the car. "Im worried about her Britt," said Jeanette "What if Eleanor can't have children?"

"JEANETTE DON'T THINK THAT!" yelled Brittany "SHE'S OUR SISTER, SHE HAS TO HAVE A BABY!"

Jeanette rolled her eyes and took the car keys and left the house. Brittany followed her and shut the front door. Eleanor was in back seat while Brittany in front and Jeanette driving. Eleanor's appointment was at 1pm in the afternoon. The car travel to the hospital was quiet. So Jeanette decided to break the silence "Eleanor, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she replied in a dull way

Jeanette keeps her eyes on the road "How come you didn't tell Theodore about your miscarriage?"

Eleanor's tears came back and she started to sob "Ho-how ca-can I wh-when he w-was s-so hap-happy wh-when I w-was pre-pregnant. I-I ju-just cou-couldn't…IT WOULD DESTROY HIM!"

Then the chat dropped when they arrived. Eleanor got out the car and she told her sisters to wait for her in the car. Eleanor walked in and went up to reception "Hi, im Eleanor Miller and I have an appointment at 1,"

The receptionist put in the information and she nodded with agreement "yep, if you like to take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly" Eleanor nodded and sat down in the leather chair. She was starting to get cold feet. She saw a lot of woman with pregnant belly's and she guessed they were getting ultrasounds and…she wasn't "Eleanor Miller?"

Eleanor hear her name being called out and she followed him

/

On the other side of town, Jillian and Juliet are getting abit…scared now, Charlene is gonna take Brittany in a few days' time. They don't know what to think now. Charlene has the perfect plot for it too. The 2 girls still haven't talked to their big sister for months. But they did hear that Eleanor had a miscarriage about 3 weeks back. They felt sorry for her, but things were horrible when Jillian and Juliet were in that prison for all those years…they both got raped in that prison cell and Charlene just…laughed at them getting sexually abused by 2 men in the cell. But at least they didn't get pregnant cause they pulled away. They knew how Eleanor felt, its heart-breaking to see her like that

"I can't believe what Jeanette told us," said Juliet "Eleanor lost her baby,"

"It's just…horrible," said Jillian "I still can't get over about what happened in the jail cell about 3 years ago and…Charlene was just laughing at us getting raped, but we have to tell Jeanette that…Charlene is ready,"

/

About 30mins later, Eleanor came out the hospital in PURE sadness. How could she get this? Why her? Jeanette and Brittany saw that Eleanor was in tears. Eleanor opened the car door and SLAMED it shut "ELEANOR, THAT'S A CAR DOOR YOU JUST SLAMED!" yelled Brittany, being an angry 7 month pregnant adult isn't pretty. Jeanette placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder

"Eleanor…what happened?" asked Jeanette.

Eleanor looked up and her tears made her vision blurry "I-im…INFERTILITY!"

Brittany was clueless about what it means "Umm, what does it mean?" she turned and she saw that Jeanette had her eyes looking to her lap "Jeanette?"

"Brittany, it means that Eleanor's fallopian tubes are blocked or damaged,"

"But what does it mean Jean?"

Jeanette took a deep breath and said "It means that…Eleanor can't have children,"

**Oh no :'( poor Eleanor, she can't have any kids but how will she tell Theodore about the miscarry and about her not having children. And it looks like Charlene's plan is coming together. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX **


	14. It Starts Now

It starts now

**This is where all the action starts :O ok we just found out that Eleanor cant have children and NOW whats gonna happen. Enjoy**

Charlene was walking down the street where the Chipmunks and Chipettes live. She knows what she's gonna do, she knows that Brittany is gonna have the house to herself for the afternoon. Jillian and Juliet are still NOT talking to Charlene, she didn't care. All 3 girls found the Chipettes home. It looks like Jeanette and Eleanor aren't home. Charlene started to grin.

"Aww, it looks like Brittany's little sisters aren't home" she said "Well…that's MORE fun," Jillian and Juliet secretly pulled out their cell phones to contact Jeanette or Eleanor. They knew that they we're out of town for a few hours but they didn't say where "YOU TWO, I WANT YOU TO KEEP WATCH!"

"Yes Charlene," they both said in a dull way and an angry way. Charlene opened the gate and started to find the back yard and back door. Jillian quickly dialled Jeanette's number to see if she'll pick up but…no answer, Juliet tried Eleanor's number but…no answer from her. "Oh no, what are we gonna do now?"

"There's a way," pointed out Jillian "We have to find…Alvin,"

/

Brittany was sitting in her bedroom, just looking at the celling. She can feel her baby moving about inside her. It sounds like that her son has got his father's 'don't sit still' gene. Brittany was just reading her latest fashion magazine and some of the dresses that she really liked. "Where is Alvin when I need him" she groaned "Trust him to go out with his brothers for the day and leave his pregnant girlfriend who weighs over 19 stone because she's pregnant,"

She was about to flip over the next page but something startled her. It sounded like the noise came from downstairs; Brittany managed to get up and walked slowly down the stairs since she doesn't wanna slip over. She looked around when she got down. But she saw nothing she was about to turn round but something happened

"Nice to see you again…Brittany," said a voice. Brittany turned round and she started to get abit…scared and frightened.

"Charlene,"

/

Jillian and Juliet ran down the street since they had to find Alvin…FAST, they managed to avoid people that are walking dogs, with children. They were still running at top speed then they spotted Alvin in the park. "ALVIN!" they both yelled. Alvin turned and saw Jillian and Juliet

"What do you girls want?" he questioned

Jillian started to pant "Its…Brittany," she panted "Charlene…has held her…captive,"

Alvin's eyes widen, he didn't have time to talk. He quickly ran out of the park, Jillian and Juliet hot on his tail

/

Brittany was still walking back while Charlene was walking forward "Well, Brittany…it's been a while huh?"

Brittany nodded in fear "Y-yes"

"No need to stutter your words," Charlene started "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Brittany had wide eyes. What was her fault anyway? "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"YOU…MADE ME ROT IN JAIL FOR 5 YEARS, YOU STOLE ALVIN FROM ME!" yelled Charlene "NOW YOUR PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY…WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!"

Brittany felt her blood boil and it was running through her veins "HOW IS IT MY FAULT?! HE'S MOVED ON. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL…ALVIN DOESN'T LOVE YOU NO MORE!"

Charlene got more anger than before and she punched Brittany's eye. It all came back to Brittany when her mother…Bella gave her a black eye "Learnt a few tips from your mother," grinned Charlene

Brittany kept on holding her eye "What the hell was that for?"

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING MY ROT IN JAIL!" she yelled "THIS IS FOR WHEN YOU STOLE ALVIN FROM ME!" as Charlene pushed Brittany over and on that note…Brittany couldn't get up "AND THIS IS FOR…GETTING PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY WHEN IT SHOULD BE MINE!"

Charlene pinned Brittany and she pulled out the needle that she kept. Brittany's eyes widen as she tried to break free from Charlene's grip but it was too late…Charlene injected the fluid in Brittany's arm and Brittany screamed in pain

"That should do it," grinned Charlene "Enjoy your torture having an…early child birth,"

Brittany didn't understand what she meant but when Brittany looked up…Charlene was gone but all of a sudden Brittany heard a _pop_ sound, she looked below…water was flowing out of her, she knew what that meant…Charlene has broken Brittany's waters

/

Alvin, Jillian and Juliet kept running. But by the time they got to the house…Charlene was already gone. They opened the door and they heard Brittany screaming in pain… Alvin ran to her side while Jillian and Juliet were right in front of her "Brittany, what happened?" asked Alvin

Brittany couldn't answer since the pain was so intense, she was sweating. Jillian had the courage to look at Brittany's…area and already she can see a baby's head "SHE'S HAVING AN EARLY LABOUR!"

Alvin felt anger, Charlene was responsible for this, his son is being born early and something could be wrong when he's here. He held Brittany's hand for comfort "JULIET CALL…NINE, ONE, ONE. WE HAVE TO GET THIS BABY OUT BEFORE SOMETHING GOES WRONG!" yelled Jillian "Ok, Brittany I know you don't trust me but…you're gonna have to push for me,"

Brittany nodded and she pushed down as long as she could. Alvin couldn't say any words of encouragement. He has to get Charlene for this but how? Brittany kept on pushing so hard that she was losing quite abit of blood

"Whoa, Brittany slow down you're losing abit of blood," said Jillian, but by the time she said that…the baby came out. Jillian quickly got him and she dried him off. Brittany can finally breathe but…she fainted

Then ambulance sirens could be heard outside. But Jillian was trying to get the little baby to breath but it won't "Come on little fella, breath,"

The paramedics came in and took Brittany onto a stretcher and took the baby from Jillian. It still won't breath…Alvin is now seeing flashbacks in his head from when Brittany ALMOST died from blood loss since her mother shot her. Now his son might die, he pulled out his phone and called Simon

"Simon…Brittany had a baby," he said down the phone "And im gonna go after…Charlene,"

**Uh oh, Brittany had her baby in the kitchen floor and he's not breathing :'(**** but a baby being born at 7 months can be pretty bad because…the lungs don't work properly yet. I hope he'll be alright and I wonder what Alvin will do when he finds Charlene? Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX **


	15. Evan Seville

Evan Seville

**Hey guys :) I will keep reminding you that the updates are getting shorter since I have College but…im on my vacation for 2 weeks :D…so Brittany has have an early labour thanks to Charlene :(, and Alvin has lost it and has gone after her. Will the baby live or die?**

The ambulance has just parked outside the hospital with Brittany unconscious and the baby not crying but his breathing is shallow. Jillian and Juliet are with Brittany. The ambulance doors flung open with two paramedics in the back, pulled out the bed and rushed Brittany inside. While the baby had to go to the intensive care unit right away.

Brittany got rushed into a hospital room getting hooked up on fluid to keep her hydrated, wires, tubes up her nose and needles. Jillian and Juliet looked behind them and it was the intensive care unit, with the new born being hooked up on the oxygen, tubes and wires. "I can't believe that Charlene did this," Jillian said "She's just a jealous bi-"

"JILIAN!" yelled Juliet "We're in a hospital…don't say the 'b' word,"

Before Jillian could respond, the double doors swung open and there stood Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. "IS SHE OKAY!?" all 4 of them yelled

"We don't know," muttered Juliet "she's unconscious and the new born's breathing is shallow, he's in the intensive care unit,"

/

Alvin was having angry tears down his face while looking for Charlene and he's still running down the street. He kept looking and looking till…he found her. It looked like she was running too "HEY CHARLENE…I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

Charlene turned round and saw Alvin running towards her "Alvin, what are you talking about? What have I done?" she questioned, pretending to be clueless.

Alvin didn't have time to answer; he just pulled her into his body and started shouting "HOW DARE YOU! YOU BROKE BRITTANY'S WATERS WHEN SHE WAS SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT!" he yelled "WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU!?"

Charlene pulled away from him and yelled back "SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME, PLUS THAT SON OF HER'S SHOULD BE MINE AND YOUR'S!"

"JUST SHUT UP…IT SOUNDS LIKE TO ME THAT YOU'VE…_MURDERED _MY SON!" he yelled "NOW THANKS TO YOU, HE MIGHT DIE…IF HE DOES, I WONT SEE HIM GROW UP OR PLAYING WITH HIS FRIENDS WHEN HE GETS OLDER!"

"I HAVE NOT _MURDERED_ HIM, WHO CARES IF HE DIES OR NOT!?" she yelled "BRITTANY WILL DIE IN PROCESS AND…you and I can be together again," she said calmly

Alvin started to pant in anger. He DOESN'T wanna get back together with Charlene…not after what she's done to his new family "let me think…NOT A CHANCE! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING…NOW THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU!"

Alvin walked up to her and punched her in the face. It knocked the wind out of her and she looked abit light headed. Alvin pulled her up and pinned her against the tree "If I _ever_ see you again…I'll hurt you ten times worse,"

Alvin let her go and he went to the hospital, left Charlene in the dust. Blood trickled down from her nose as she was panting from tiredness.

/

Back in the hospital, Simon was pacing down the halls outside Brittany's room, Jeanette was rubbing her pregnant stomach talking to her daughters telling them 'it's fine, aunt Brittany and your cousin will be fine', Theodore was just eating a sandwich…he eats for comfort, Eleanor was hugging her arms also for comfort, Jillian and Juliet were just leaning against the wall.

"Man, I hope Brittany's okay?" Simon said "But im mostly worried about my nephew,"

Jeanette noticed, she used all her strength to get up and walked over to Simon "I know, im sure they're both fine,"

Then a nurse came out of Brittany's room "Brittany has just woken up, so all of you can go in. but you have to gently with her since she doesn't know about her son's state. If you tell her…break it to her gently,"

All of them took her word and went in the room. Brittany was just coming round "He-hey guys" she said "Where's Alvin?"

They all walked into her room, Jeanette and Eleanor sat at the end of Brittany's bed, Simon stood on Brittany's right while Theodore stood on her left, Jillian and Juliet just stood by the door "Umm, Alvin has some…business to attend to," muttered Simon "Brittany, there's something you should know,"

"What?" she asked, as she sat up but she cringed in pain "OUCH! My arm hurts and my stomach."

"Listen, your baby is in the intensive care unit," said Eleanor "His breathing is shallow and…the nurse's think he might not survive the night,"

Brittany gasped in shocked and sadness. She couldn't respond, her son might die. Then the door flung open and it was Alvin "It's sorted,"

"What's sorted?" muttered Theodore

"Me…beating the hell out of Charlene for hurting my new family," he responded

/

It's now been an hour and there has been no update on the baby's health. The others thought it would be best if Alvin and Brittany had some alone time. To let it sink in that their baby won't live. Brittany was snuggling into Alvin while he had his arm round her. Then all of a sudden the door opened. It was nurse with a some kind of plastic box with a baby inside "Brittany, would you like to hold your son?"

Brittany just nodded, the nurse removed the plastic box and pulled him out gently, she placed him in Brittany's arms. Alvin was still by her side. The baby's breathing was slightly better than before "Right, it turns out he's getting slightly better than before. So he's strong enough to be held but not to be fed…since we have a feeding tube so he can be fed,"

"Right…thanks," said Alvin. The nurse left them so they can have some time alone with him. He looked so tiny and really cute. He looked like a split image of Alvin "Aww man…he looks just like me,"

Brittany laughed slightly "Yeah, he kind of does," Brittany still held him protectively but not too tight since he's fragile and weak "wanna hold him Alvin?"

"Sure," as Alvin had his arms open and Brittany handed him over to Alvin gently. He held him gently and firm "he's so light and fragile…wonder what his eye colour will be like?"

"Only time will tell," said Brittany but then she saw him fussing abit "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

Alvin had wide eyes when he looked down at him "umm, Brittany…you might wanna see this"

Brittany shifted over slightly and see saw the most cutest thing she's ever seen…the baby opened his eyes slightly and his eyes were a nice shade of ice blue…Brittany's colour "Oh my gosh…he has my eyes,"

"We still have to name him," Alvin passed him back to Brittany has she started to hold him again "But I can't think of a good name,"

"Hmm I've got one," grinned Brittany "…Evan,"

"Evan? Why Evan?"

"Well…it means 'young warrior' like, he's fighting for his life," she said "Come on…his name is catching, Evan Seville,"

**Aww she named him Evan :') for all of you who voted for AJ im really sorry…but in most stories their son is ALWAYS called AJ so…thought I might change that and for those who voted for Evan…you get some reviews from me :D. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
